


I'm here for you

by Robertravioli



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Depression, F/F, Interspecies Sex, Masterbation, Satire, chloe has a human head but it's small like her bug body, chloe is a fucking butterfly, female butterflies have penises, go and be the beautiful butterflies you are bb's, i might give chloe boobs, is this furry porn??, it's not, max misses her gf, no one take this seriously, not making fun of you, shout out to the butterflykin!, the first chapter seems serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robertravioli/pseuds/Robertravioli
Summary: "This picture of two mating insects comes with an unexpected twist. The one on top is a female, and she has a penis. The one on the bottom is a male, and he has the equivalent of a vagina. During sexual bouts that can last for 40 to 70 hours, she penetrates him and uses her genitals not to deliver sperm, but to collect it."max gets fucked by a butterfly





	

You miss her.

 

You just miss her so much.

 

When you kissed and went back in time, when you heard her say “Get that gun away from me, psycho!” in the washroom for what must’ve been the 25th time before

bang.

Thump.

“Oh… Shit! No, no, no, no…”

 

You can’t get the sounds of Nathan crying and panicking and the sound of his footsteps as he runs out of the washroom.

 

And then, for some reason, your sadistic ass looks around the corner-

..

She’s not moving, she won’t be moving anytime soon.

So you cry, holding in the wretched screams and wails you want to let out, lips pursed as you hug yourself tight and try to shut down your brain on a whim.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Max wakes up with a start, heart beating fast and vision blurry with tears as she falls out of bed and onto her carpeted floor. A hurt groan was supposed to leave her lips, but only a choked sob was heard.

Three months after the funeral and she’s been having nightmares ever since.

Chloe is gone, she knows that, she’s okay with that. Because it’s what Chloe wanted.

 

She takes a deep breath, in, out, in out, before standing and rubbing her eyes. It’s saturday, right? Yes, yes saturday. A day to unwind and relax, have fun with friends. Of course.

 

All Max wanted was a hot shower, a lazy outfit and some amazing poutine from the Two Whales diner. In that order. So she huffed, yawned and set out to do just that. She grabbed her shower bag and two towels before exiting the room and going down the hall, to the left and into the shower room.

 

Oh yes, lovely, it’s all empty. Max adored shower time, since it gave her the chance to think about anything and everything, not be bothered by anything and just relax. She approached the rightmost stall and opened the curtain, stepping inside and shutting said curtain before hanging her towels over the metal bar, hanging her bag on a hook and starting to strip out of her baggy, grey shirt and shorts, hanging them up with the towels.

 

Max turned, stepping to the side and reaching for the shower knob and pulling, water flowing down as she turned it to a hotter setting, letting her hand take the heat as she adjusted them tempature to her liking. She liked it hot. Not burning, scorching, but she did like the small burning sensation the hot water gave when she stepped under the stream, the steamy water flowing over her bare, freckled shoulders. A sigh left her lips. _Finally, the sweet relief of being boiled alive._ Max laughed a bit, turning and wetting her hair. Time to think.

 

_I keep having that same nightmare. Why doesn’t it stop? I wish it would stop._

Max grabs her shampoo, getting some in her hand before setting it on the floor and lathering it through her short brown hair.

_Maybe it’s a sign; a sign that Chloe is still around? I hope that isn’t just my ego talking up a storm to give me false hope. Uhg. Let’s just get on with this Max._

She rinses her hair, sighing again as the hot water covers her pale scalp, enveloping her entire body in warmth.

_C’mon Max, let’s hurry. We’re not crying in the shower._

Heh.

 

Sounds like something Chloe would say.

  
After taking a moment to swallow her pride and suck it up,  Max continued with her shower; using vanilla-scented body wash and taking the time to shave her legs and underarms. Max conditioned her hair and then promptly  the fuck out of there before she turned into a literal prune.  She shoved her dirty clothes into her shower bag and stopping for a moment, just taking a deep breath before heading back to her bedroom, the towel around her torso tightly wrapped around her body as to not fall off and flash the entire complex. 

 

_C'mon Max, haul that bony white ass back to your dorm!_

 

Yup, Max still misses her. 

 

As the scrawny girl leaves the steamy room and walks though the hallway, she sees a blue butterfly flying around. The same one in the washroom. It had to be! But... it can't be. 

 

Max really has to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being a serious chapter???  
> the sex will come  
> come  
> ahahah  
> im actually terrible you guys  
> oh god i could be applying for a job right now  
> anyways, see you in the next chapter!!


End file.
